Naruto, el gladiador
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: En el final de una guerra Naruto es capturado por Kumogakure y convertido en un gladiador, ahora él se verá obligado a luchar para mantenerse vivo en lo que ahora es su nueva vida. UA shinobi/ violencia.
1. Capítulo 1: Como fue que comenzó todo

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Está inspirada en la película gladiador y la serie Spartacus. Esta historia contendrá temas fuertes de gore, violencia y lemon, abstenerse de leer personas sensibles.**

**Naruto, el gladiador **

**Capítulo 1: Como fue que comenzó todo**

Naruto estaba preocupado, se encontraba sellado en un pergamino transportado por un escuadrón ANBU de Kumogakure, era prisionero de una guerra que recién terminaba. Solo él tenía esa suerte.

Ya sabía más o menos su situación, dependiendo el país que te capture tu destino como prisionero de guerra depende básicamente de tu estatus social, tu estatus económico, tu importancia dentro de la aldea, si posees una línea de sangre o no y de tu sexo.

Más o menos funciona de este modo: sin importar nada lo primero que hacen si te capturan es sellar tus conductos de chakra, te amarran o encadenan para inmovilizarte, te colocan un genjutsu o te meten un químico, para inmovilizarte aún más y para poder interrogarte, si son muchos prisioneros shinobis irán matando a los menos útiles hasta que quede una cantidad manejable, una vez llegado a este punto y dependiendo de la gran aldea shinobi que te capture o a la que este afiliada las tropas que te capturan pasa lo siguiente:

Si fuiste capturado por ninjas de Iwagakure entonces te espera la esclavitud, sin importar tu estatus social o económico; si eres importante dentro de tu aldea o país de origen serás, igual que los otros, condenado a trabajos forzados hasta que negocien tu regreso o te intercambien por uno o varios prisioneros que forman parte de su pueblo, además de que cuidaran tus condiciones de vida y tu salud; si posees una línea de sangre, además de los trabajos forzados, te obligaran a tener hijos y los criaran shinobis de la aldea. Los trabajos varían conforme a la condición física, sexo y edad, y van desde tareas domésticas y estéticas hasta trabajos pesados en minas o en burdeles de todo tipo. Solo un pequeño porcentaje de los esclavos permanecen en la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas de manera permanente, la mayoría los rentan a terceros para cualquier tipo de trabajo que se necesite, es un ingreso extra a Iwagakure y por sus servicios los prisioneros solo reciben la cantidad justa de agua y de comida, viven en condiciones precarias y apenas existen servicios sociales.

Si fuiste capturado por ninjas de Kirigakure te espera una muerte lenta y dolorosa, a menos que tengas un estatus económico o social alto, o una línea de sangre tu destino será entrar a los "juegos de los prisioneros". Estos juegos son una serie de actividades de entrenamiento para los Genin de la aldea, en la cual te ponen en distintas situaciones, por ejemplo, te ponen a pelear contra los prisioneros y tienes que matarlos, los sueltan y tienes que cazarlos, etc. Si tu estatus económico y/o social es alto y no representas ningún tipo de amenaza piden un rescate, generalmente monetario, al país al que perteneces una vez terminado el conflicto, mientras te mantienen trabajando de manera forzada pero en buenas condiciones. Si tienes una línea de sangre entonces te encierran en una prisión especial y te ponen en plan de reproducción hasta que ya no te necesiten, luego te mandan a los "juegos de los prisioneros".

Si fuiste capturado por ninjas de Sunagakure te espera la muerte, a menos que tengas un estatus económico o social alto, o una línea de sangre. Los shinobis te mataran en un plazo no mayor a tres años y de distintas maneras que van desde la mera ejecución hasta marchas forzadas por el desierto. Si tu estatus económico y/o social es alto y no representas ningún tipo de amenaza piden un rescate, generalmente monetario, al país al que perteneces. Si tienes una línea de sangre te obligan a reproducirte, cuando ya no te necesitan te matan y estudian tu cuerpo. Aunque es posible que el Godaime Kazekage cambie un poco las prácticas y las haga similares a las de Konoha.

Si fuiste capturado por ninjas de Konohagakure entonces serás un prisionero en campos de prisioneros, sin importar nada te trataran como un aldeano del País del Fuego, te darán un trato digno hasta que el conflicto acabe y negocien tu libertad con el país de origen. La vida que llevan los prisioneros es dura (pues los tienen trabajando) pero aceptable (generalmente no los torturan ni los denigran de ninguna manera), a menos que causen problemas, en ese caso los castigos son severos y terminan en tortura o muerte. A los que tienen líneas de sangre nunca los liberan y cuando tienen hijos estos son educados como aldeanos de Konoha, el padre puede participar en su desarrollo si no le mete ideas raras en la cabeza.

Por último, si fuiste capturado por ninjas de Kumogakure entonces serás un gladiador, a menos que tengas un estatus económico o social alto, o una línea de sangre tu destino será morir en un combate en contra de otros gladiadores. Los gladiadores son combatientes que se matan en una "arena", que es cualquier espacio en el que haya un combate de gladiadores, los gladiadores pueden ser ninjas o soldados voluntarios que quieren hacerse famosos, delincuentes o prisioneros de guerra. Si tu estatus económico y/o social es alto y no representas ningún tipo de amenaza piden un rescate, generalmente monetario, al país al que perteneces una vez terminado el conflicto, mientras te tratan como un delincuente encerrado en una celda. Si tienes una línea de sangre entonces te encierran en una prisión especial y te ponen en plan de reproducción hasta que ya no te necesiten, luego te entrenan y te mandan a los combates de gladiadores.

Bueno, en estos momentos Naruto no era importante dentro de su aldea, pues ya no era un Jinchūriki, había dejado de serlo cuando cumplió los 16 años de edad, no tenía una posición social o económica alta, a pesar de tener amigos y conocidos que si la tenían y de ser importante para el Godaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. Y no tenía ninguna línea de sangre. Aun así quizá en uno o dos años lo dejarían libre, al menos eso esperaba él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El escuadrón ANBU saco el pergamino en el que estaba sellado Naruto, al liberarlo unos ninja confirmaron de quien se trataba.

- Entonces lo metemos en una celda de…- decía un ANBU cuando fue interrumpido.

- No, se ha decidido que participara como gladiador, de esa manera el Hokage se sentirá presionado y eventualmente podría llegar a ofrecer más de lo que actualmente se ve dispuesto a soltar- decía un ninja que parecía alguien importante y se encontraba cubierto con una capa.

- Eso solo si sobrevive lo suficiente, el tratado de paz entre Kumo y Konoha se podría demorar dos meses, como mínimo, en establecerse - dijo el ANBU.

- Nosotros lo vemos de esta manera: si sobrevive cobraremos mucho por él, y puede que no solo dinero, si muere será una perfecta venganza contra Konoha, es muy apreciado por personas muy importantes dentro de la aldea.- termino de decir el ninja misterioso dejando a Naruto con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda.

- Como usted ordene- respondió el ANBU.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba encerrado en una especie de calabozo, eran celdas d metros, al parecer sus conductos de chakra seguían sellados, las paredes eran de un material que parecía roca, bastante húmedas, la única puerta tenía una reja arriba, con barrotes, y una puerta más pequeña en la parte de abajo, por el que apenas podría entrar una mano. En su habitación solo había un futón y una mesita pequeña.

Naruto sabía que se encontraba en las celdas de los gladiadores. En dichas celdas no entra nada de luz y están bastantes húmedas, de repente las puertas se abren:

- ¡Salgan de ahí gusanos, hora de ejercitarse!- se escuchó que decía alguien.

Naruto sale y observa alrededor de 20 personas, todas dirigiéndose al final del pasillo.

- Muy bien- dijo un sujeto con el uniforme oficial de los ninjas de Kumo, que consiste en un chaleco táctico oficial de la villa, compuesto por una gran pieza metálica blanca colocada a un lado del costado, unos pantalones negros más una camisa oscura en el interior.

- Están en una zona de entrenamiento- dijo el ninja- lucharan contra nuestros Genins para evaluar habilidades, una advertencia, si intentan matarlos serán castigados.

Naruto observo que se encontraba en una zona donde se vislumbraba un acantilado de un lado y una cara de la montaña del otro, las paredes eran muy verticales, desnudas de vegetación y con rocas bastante sueltas, vislumbro también 3 torres de vigilancia, el espacio en el que se encontraba es de aproximadamente 100 x 250 metros, rodeada de una cerca de madera de 5 metros de altura, no encontró un camino donde se pudiera acceder, no por lo menos sin uso de chakra.

Había en total 20 áreas de combates y unos 300 prisioneros que entrenarían para ser gladiadores, algunos parecían recién capturados, como él, otros parecían llevar mucho tiempo ahí, eso lo denotaba por el hecho de estar muy tranquilos y tener bastantes cicatrices, aunque bien podrían ser Jōnin recién capturados. Todos llevaban únicamente sandalias y pantalones de color negro.

Empezaron a pelear contra los Genin, al parecer elegían los combates de acuerdo al rango que tenían al ser capturados y la habilidad de sus Genins, había en ese momento bastantes Jōnin observando el desempeño, de lo que Naruto consideraba, sus alumnos. Lo primero que noto él es que a los Genin se les permitía usar chakra en su taijutsu, de ahí ya era una ventaja injusta para ellos, también noto que en casos especiales les permitían usar técnicas ninjas para mejorar su desempeño de taijutsu, algo que ellos no podían hacer al tener sus conductos de chakra sellados.

En un momento dado lo agarraron de un brazo, lo jalaron bruscamente y lo arrojaron dentro de una arena, enfrente tenía a una kunoichi de unos 13 o 14 años, pelo y ojos negros, tez de color café tostado, parecía muy serena, se puso en pose de lucha y él también hizo lo mismo.

Comenzó una batalla a puño limpio, pero debido a las desventajas, no tener chakra y estar mal alimentado y deshidratado, no pudo acertar ningún golpe a la Genin, ella en cambio acertaba por lo menos la mitad de sus golpes, pero debido a la condición física de Naruto y su resistencia, estos tuvieron poco efecto. Después de 20 minutos en los que la kunoichi solo salió cansada y con algunos arañazos y Naruto salió golpeado y con un par de chichones, uno de los ninjas agarro a Naruto.

- Hey, a este le falta nuestro "tratamiento especial"- dijo uno de los Jōnin presentes.

Naruto no entendió a que se referían, un ninja se acercó y le reviso las manos, cuando noto algo que hasta ese momento había ignorado, todos los demás gladiadores tenían las manos y los dedos vendados.

- A ti te trajeron apenas ayer ¿verdad?- dijo uno de ellos poniendo una sonrisa un tanto diabólica- bueno que se le va a hacer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no podía ni quería ser optimista, el "tratamiento especial" consiste en destruir los conductos de chakra y algunos nervios de los dedos, esto con la finalidad de inutilizar las posiciones de manos de manera permanente. Para un ninja no poder enfocar chakra utilizando posiciones de manos significaba perder el acceso, como mínimo, al 60% de los jutsus que domines. Eso sin mencionar que técnicas que necesiten del uso de la mano completa pueden verse seriamente limitadas o incluso hasta inutilizables. Las técnicas favoritas e insignias de Naruto eran el Rasengan y el Jutsu multiclones de sombra; con lo que le habían hecho, aunque lo liberaran y restablecieran el flujo de chakra por sus conductos de chakra él jamás volvería a realizar la segunda técnica, y posiblemente le costaría mucho trabajo hacer la primera, si es que lograba hacerla.

Quizá si Tsunade siguiera viva él podía llegar a tener la esperanza de que el daño causado no fuera permanente, pero sabía que Shizune no tenía la habilidad de reconstruir o trasplantar conductos de chakra y a su compañera Sakura le faltaba experiencia para hacer una operación así de delicada. Le gustara o no, su carrera ninja había sido truncada, por lo menos de manera temporal.

Apagaron las antorchas de los pasillos, mientras por su mente cruzaba la idea de que tal vez ni siquiera volvería a ver a Konoha otra vez, tal vez moriría en esa oscura, fría y húmeda celda o en una arena, peleando para la diversión de aquellos que tuvieran suficiente dinero para pagar y verlo morir o matando a alguien.

Así paso el segundo día como prisionero de guerra, el segundo día de su nueva vida, una que era aún más peligrosa y corta que la vida de un shinobi.


	2. Capítulo 2: Primera lucha, adaptándose a

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Este fic está inspirado en la película gladiador y la serie Spartacus. Esta historia contendrá temas fuertes de gore, violencia y lemon, abstenerse de leer personas sensibles.**

**Capítulo 2: Primera lucha, adaptándose a la situación y la kunoichi de Suna**

Había sido una noche horrible, se preguntaba si el resto de su corta existencia la pasaría así de incómodo. De repente abren la puerta de su cuarto de golpe.

- Levántate gusano- dijo el sujeto que interrumpió tan bruscamente en el cuarto.

- No podrías ser más amable, _Dattebayo_- respondió Naruto con desgano, mismo que obtuvo por respuesta un golpe en la cabeza.

Naruto salió a entrenar, desde que se graduó en la academia Naruto entrenaba duramente día a día para ser mejor shinobi y poder proteger a su aldea y a sus amigos. Pero en este momento la idea de entrenar con la finalidad de pelear para entretener no era precisamente un buen estimulante, sin embargo él no contaba con que los entrenadores tenían su propio método especial para estimularlos.

- ¡Muy bien gusanos! ¡No me importan porque motivos están aquí! ¡Que les quede claro que sus vidas nos pertenecen a nosotros! ¡Y somos nosotros quienes decidimos cuando mueren! ¡El cómo y de qué manera morirán dependerá de ustedes!- dijo gritando un sujeto con voz grave.

- Por cierto, para los que no me conozcan me llamo Iwaki- dijo el sujeto, un señor alto, de complexión robusta, piel oscura, calvo, se notaba que su musculatura estaba muy desarrollada, pero no en exceso, tiene sandalias y pantalones negros, pero carecía de cualquier otro tipo de prenda, como única arma visible tiene un látigo y unos tatuajes de shuriken en las muñecas, la banda de la Aldea de Kumogakure la tiene como cinturón, lo que indica que es un ninja de esa aldea.

Naruto comenzó a realizar ejercicios básicos muy simples, de esos que realizas en la academia ninja a los 10 años, tras unas cuantas horas Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cansado y que le estaba empezando a dificultarse respirar. Paro de realizar los ejercicios para recuperar el aliento, no habían pasado más de 10 segundos cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda seguido de una sensación de ardor, lanzo un grito y antes de que le diera tiempo de decir nada escucho a Iwaki gritarle:

- ¡No te dije que te pusieras a descansar maldito flojo! ¡Ponte a realizar los ejercicios!- dijo al tiempo que lanzaba otro latigazo a Naruto en la espalda.

Este intento rezongar cuando un puñetazo en el hocico lo derribo.

- ¡Levántate ahora a menos que quieras ser castigado!- dijo el sujeto a un desorientado Naruto que seguía intentando ponerse de pie.

Se levantó e intento continuar, pero se desmayó a los diez segundos. Cuando despertó se encontraba en un catre y con un pañuelo en la frente. Se incorporó al tiempo que preguntaba:

- ¿Qué diablos paso, _Dattebayo_?

- Te desmallaste- dijo una mujer de tez clara vestida de enfermera que se encontraba frente a él, con la diferencia que en vez de ser blanco su uniforme era azul marino.

- ¿Y dónde está mi ropa?- pregunto Naruto alarmado al ver que solo estaba en sus, nada limpios, bóxer azules con dibujos de tazón de ramen.

- No te avergüences, te desvestí para revisarte, tu ropa se encuentra al lado te sugeriría que descansaras y respondieras unas preguntas- dijo la enfermera.

Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Cumplí 16 recientemente- dijo el despreocupado.

- ¿Cómo ha sido tu estado de salud?

- Siempre he sido una persona sana.

- ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad congénita?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Te falta alguna de tus vacunas?

- No lo sé- dijo Naruto mientras la enfermera le mandaba una mirada de reprobación.

-¿Eres alérgico a algo?

- No hasta donde sé.

- ¿Tienes algún tipo de deficiencia?

- No

- ¿Conoces la historia clínica de tu familia?

- Ni siquiera conozco a mi familia- dijo Naruto mientras la enfermera le mandaba una mirada de lastima.

- Eso es todo por el momento Naruto- dijo la enfermera antes de salir.

A los 5 minutos Naruto se levantó y se comenzó a vestir, su vestimenta consiste en sus típicos pantalones naranjas y una playera negra, su chaleco ninja se lo quitaron, pero le dejaron conservar sus sandalias negras. Naruto se paseó por la habitación hasta que fue interrumpido por la entrada de la enfermera.

- ¿Qué haces de pie? Te dije que descansaras- dijo la enfermera con tono de reproche.

- Ya estoy bien- dijo Naruto, pero poco después puso una cara de duda- por cierto, ¿por qué me desmaye?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

- Te desmayaste debido a que aún no te acostumbras a la altitud- dijo la enfermera suspirando mientras veía la cara de curiosidad del joven ex-shinobi.

- Generalmente a los ninjas no les afecta la diferencia de presión y la concentración de oxigeno por la altitud debido a que en cuestión de horas se adaptan a la presión del lugar y a la concentración de oxigeno de las diferentes altitudes. Pero eso lo hacen gracias al chakra, para las personas normales que no utilizan chakra les cuesta adaptarse a las diferencias de presión y de concentración de oxigeno algunos días o semanas.-dijo la enfermera.

-¿A qué altitud se encuentra esta aldea?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

- A 4359 metros, en las partes transitables más bajas, hasta los 4990 metros en la torre del Raikage- dijo la enfermera a un impresionado Naruto- nosotros estamos en estos momentos a 4300 metros, fuera de la aldea, pero dentro de una barrera que mantiene una temperatura constante de 23 grados.

- ¿Y por eso me desmaye?

- Si, tu cuerpo tardara algunos días en adaptarse a la concentración de oxígeno a esta altitud, descansa, además es probable que durante los siguientes días sigas viniendo a esta enfermería… _si sobrevives lo suficiente_- dijo la enfermera susurrando la última parte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se durmió debido a que sintió mucho sueño, se encontraba pensando en sus compañeros de armas, a Rock Lee no se le daba el reconocimiento que debería, ahora se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era para él ser un Chūnin y tener que seguirle el ritmo a todos los demás shinobis que si tenían acceso a reservas de chakra, ya sea grandes o pequeñas. También eso explicaba porque apenas y rozo a la kunoichi el día anterior, no se encontraba al 100% de su capacidad.

Entro uno se los guardias del lugar a llevárselo a su celda. Cuando estaba por irse le dijo unas últimas perturbadoras palabras:

- Espero que estés listo, por que dudo que llegues a mañana.

Esa misma noche Naruto fue sacado de la celda y llevado a una carroza, en la cual había otro sujeto el cual estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, pero estaba descalzo y sin camisa. Puesto que el carruaje no tenía ventanas no veía por donde iba, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para saber a donde los llevaban, iba a participar en las tan infames y peligrosas batallas de gladiadores.

Los sacaron del carruaje en una pequeña arena de no más de 25 metros de diámetro, la arena consistía en un lugar cercado con tablas de madera y en la cual solo había tierra mojada, los arrojaron a ambos al centro de la misma, Naruto observo que se encontraban en lo que parecía un patio interno de una mansión, también observó un palco en donde había como 50 personas, algunas bastantes ebrias y otras que solo los observaban ansiosos. Al parecer eran el entretenimiento en una fiesta privada.

- ¡Escuchen caballeros¡- dijo un ninja que al parecer apareció de la nada- ¡estos gladiadores pelearan a muerte utilizando solo un kunai!- finalizo su monologo arrojando un kunai a los pies de cada contrincante.

Naruto se encontraba sumamente desorientado, no esperaba que lo pusieran a pelear tan rápido, recogió el kunai con recelo. Apenas y se dio cuenta cundo el ninja desapareció de su campo visual con una única palabra de despedida:

- ¡Comiencen!

Las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que él apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando el otro gladiador se le abalanzo encima, Naruto esquivo la puñalada que se dirigía a su cabeza de milagro, de repente fue derribado y cuando se dio cuenta el otro gladiador estaba encima suyo intentando clavarle el kunai en el cuello, mientras Naruto se encontraba sosteniendo las manos de su contrincante con sus dos manos, de repente utilizo sus piernas para arrojarlo lejos y de un solo movimiento de resorte se puso de pie y en posición de combate.

Naruto había estado el tiempo suficiente en el campo de batalla para haber aprendido a estudiar a su oponente antes de atacarlo, su estrategia siempre había consistido en enviar a sus clones de sombra a pelear en contra de su oponente para saber su estilo de pelea, su modo de pensar, sus debilidades y fortalezas, lo necesario para hacer una estrategia exitosa de combate.

Sin embargo, debido a su actual situación solo le quedaba observarlo atentamente y estudiarlo, por lo que había observado sabía pelear y tenía experiencia, pero su entrenamiento, o era deficiente o era incompleto, y no era un entrenamiento shinobi, se movía más como un soldado imperial raso que como un shinobi o un samurái.

Naruto procedió a retroceder mientras observaba que el sujeto dejaba grandes huecos al atacar, Naruto dedujo que este sujeto estaba acostumbrado a pelear portando un escudo, pues la posición de su brazo izquierdo y los huecos que inconscientemente dejaba a la hora de atacar era consistente con un estilo de pelea en el cual se utilizaba un escudo ancho.

En uno de los ataques Naruto desvió hacia arriba el brazo de su oponente y le clavo el kunai a este con tal fuerza que alcanzo el corazón, el oponente de Naruto se derrumbó emitiendo a penas un breve quejido.

Naruto observo el kunai y su mano empapada en sangre, la justificación que él siempre ponía a la hora de matar era que era un mal necesario para asegurar el bienestar de su aldea y proteger a sus compañeros. Sin embargo ene esta ocasión el no mato más que en defensa propia, le obligaron a matarlo, y lo peor desde su punto de vista, lo vitoreaban por eso. Naruto siempre vio a sus oponentes o como criminales que no merecían otra cosa que la muerte, o como guerreros, honorables o no, que se sacrificaban y mataban por las mismas razones que él, a Naruto siempre se le dificulto ver el mundo en tonalidades diferentes al blanco y al negro.

Pero las circunstancias y la persona que rodeaban la muerte del oponente de Naruto no cabían dentro de su estrecha clasificación, no veía realmente el propósito a la muerte en esta batalla fuera del hecho de que era para divertir a los espectadores.

Naruto no se dio cuenta de que un shinobi apareció a su lado y con desgana le levanto el brazo derecho, acto que causo que la gente que lo observaba estallara en gritos de ánimo y vitoreo, Naruto no presto atención a eso, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba otra vez en la enfermería, habían pasado tres días desde su primer combate, justo después de que termino el combate lo llevaron de regreso directo a la habitación que le habían asignado dentro de la mazmorra de los gladiadores. La mazmorra en donde se encontraba era una de clase E.

Las mazmorras de los gladiadores se dividen en clases; la E es para los que están destinados a perder en las batallas de gladiadores, rara vez un gladiador sale de este tipo de mazmorras vivo. La D son mazmorras para los gladiadores que recién han comenzado, es aquí donde la mayoría de los gladiadores voluntarios vienen a parar. Las mazmorras tipo C son aquellas reservadas para aquellos gladiadores de mediana fama y/o veteranos. Las mazmorras tip son para los gladiadores más famosos, el primer tipo de mazmorra se localiza en la capital del país, el segundo se localiza en la aldea. Además los gladiadores de las mazmorras de tipo B tienen la total confianza de la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes.

La enfermera le había explicado a Naruto como funcionaban las mazmorras de los gladiadores, y que se podía ascender y descender de clases de mazmorras por medio de varios factores, siendo la fama entre el público la más sobresaliente. Rara vez un gladiador era degradado hasta terminar en una mazmorra de tipo E, pero si un gladiador obtenía suficiente fama podía ascender de tipos de mazmorra, siendo diferente los beneficios de cada clase, y siendo más los de las clases más alta (A y B).

Naruto todavía no aceptaba que los gladiadores más famosos lo eran por el número de muertes que provocaban en una batalla y la forma en que lo hacían. Eso significaba que si quería sobrevivir debía de volverse famoso para ascender a una mazmorra de mayor clase, sin embargo la idea de matar únicamente para entretener a otros todavía le era muy desagradable, ese tipo de duelos mentales lo distraían de su entrenamiento, lo que provocaba que le dieran palizas cada vez que se distraía. De hecho precisamente por eso es que se encontraba en la enfermería en este momento.

- ¿Sabes Naruto?, deberías de dejar de meterte en problemas y concentrarte en los entrenamientos ante de que te pongan un castigo severo de verdad- dijo la enfermera que atendía a Naruto.

- Todavía no me gusta la idea de matar únicamente para divertir a los demás- respondió Naruto con desgana.

- Deberías dejar de pensar en los demás y comenzar a pensar en ti mismo, no te conozco muy bien, pero si de verdad esos son tus pensamientos déjame decirte que tu erraste de carrera, ¡no deberías haber sido shinobi para empezar!- regaño la enfermera- ahora, tú tienes potencial para sobrevivir a esto, la mayoría de los ninjas o personas no se adaptan a este tipo de entrenamientos tan rápido como tú, incluso ninjas de alto rango no se logran adaptar a su nueva situación, quizás tu tengas una oportunidad.

Naruto seguía con un rostro serio y la cabeza gacha.

- Eres un prisionero de guerra al que se le obliga a pelear, ahora la única razón por la que peleas es para sobrevivir, si no puedes aceptar esa realidad entonces déjate matar- dijo la enfermera mientras se retiraba, dejando a Naruto en la misma posición y confusión mental.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde que Naruto había tenido su primera pelea y contra todo pronóstico él había sobrevivido otras tres, ganando dos y siendo perdonado en una ocasión, en la cual perdió, pero al haber dado un buen espectáculo se le perdonó la vida.

En estos momentos la piel de Naruto se encontraba más tostada, su organismo ya se había aclimatado por completo a las condiciones del lugar, su camisa había quedado hecha jirones, por lo cual se vio obligado a desecharla, su espalda se encontraba adornado por innumerables cicatrices causadas por los golpes del látigo. A regañadientas Naruto había aceptado que en ese momento debía de pelear para la diversión de los demás si quería sobrevivir, pero hasta el momento no había encontrado una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener esa línea de pensamiento por tiempo indefinido, antes su fuente de inspiración era proteger su hogar, regresar a salvo a su aldea y convivir con sus amigos, pero ahora su única razón para sobrevivir era la cada vez más lejana esperanza de ser liberado y volver a su hogar.

- ¡Levántense!- dijo de repente Iwaki.

Saco a todos los gladiadores de sus celdas y los reunió en el patio.

- Escuchen basuras, ustedes van a representar una épica batalla de la Segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi, debido a la visita del actual Kazekage la batalla representada será la única que hubo entre ninjas de Suna y ninjas de Kumo en el País de la Lluvia- dijo Iwaki con voz seria- ¡Así que a entrenar!- termino gritando.

Naruto había desarrollado una buena resistencia, así que pudo completar todos los ejercicios de manera satisfactoria.

Por la noche Naruto se fue a su celda, sin embargo al llegar a ella noto una cosa muy peculiar, había dos shinobis, una kunoichi de Suna y un shinobi de Kumo.

Cuando Naruto se acercó la kunoichi sonrió, el shinobi se adelantó y lo intercepto.

- Escucha bien, generalmente a los gladiadores de tu tipo este tipo de privilegios no se les permiten, sin embargo, debido a que fue el mismísimo Kazekage en persona quien lo solicito se te concederá tu… digámosle ultima cena- dijo el shinobi a Naruto, dejando confundido a este- y tú, no te olvides que te estaremos vigilando- fue lo que le dijo el shinobi a la kunoichi la cual únicamente centro su vista en Naruto.

Naruto se acercó a preguntarle a la kunoichi que es lo que pasaba, sin embargo esta entro en su habitación antes de que él le pudiera preguntar nada.

- Es muy pequeña- canturreo- ¿en serio has estado viviendo aquí?- pregunto a Naruto.

Naruto solo asintió observándola, después de unos segundos el pregunto:

- ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?

La kunoichi solo camino meneando las caderas en dirección a Naruto, el cual se puso nervioso.

- Me llamo Sayakay estoy aquí para complacerte bajo órdenes del Kazekage- dijo la kunoichi con voz sensual y acorralando a Naruto en una pared, mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Naruto, muy desconcertado le respondió:

- No-o es ne-necesario ku-ku- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando los labios de la kunoichi se posaron sobre los de Naruto. Sayaka tenía una misión, y le habían advertido que uno de los obstáculos era precisamente la timidez, inexperiencia y nobleza de su objetivo, algo que ella no consideraba un verdadero obstáculo.

Naruto estaba sumamente impactado, por un lado ella no era la primer mujer que lo besaba, pero si era la primera a la que obviamente no se conformaría con eso, las manos de la kunoichi recorrían su pecho desnudo y se metían dentro de su pantalón, tocando su pene siendo únicamente la desgastada prenda de su bóxer lo único que lo separaba de un contacto directo.

Naruto no tardo en excitarse, la kunoichi sonrió al sentir como el miembro de Naruto crecía entre sus manos. Naruto la empujo levemente al tiempo que decía:

- ¡Espera! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

- ¿No te gusta?- pregunto la kunoichi con tono sensual.

- No es eso… es que…- Naruto no supo cómo continuar.

- Sé que eres alguien inexperto en estos asuntos, pero el sexo es parte de la vida de las personas, especialmente los adolescentes, más si están sentenciados a muerte- dijo la kunoichi poniéndose seria por primera vez.

- Pero…- antes de que pudiera decir nada Sayaka agrego.

- No te preocupes por mí, contrario a lo que pudieras pensar eres alguien atractivo- Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, teniendo en cuenta que tenía puesto sus pantalones naranjas sucios y las cicatrices que adornaban su espalda y otras partes del cuerpo Naruto pensó que atractivo era uno de los últimos calificativos que utilizarían para referirse a él- tampoco pienses que me interesa desarrollar algún tipo de relación sentimental contigo, solo quiero acostarme contigo.

- ¿Por qué Gaara ordenaría algo así?- pregunto Naruto curioso.

La kunoichi se esperaba esa pregunta y no tardó en responder:

- Porque es tu amigo, y quiere darte algo de consuelo en tu precaria situación, además desde que te vi después de que tú equipo rescato al Kazekage siempre quise conocerte- respondió la kunoichi, esperando que Naruto creyera todo lo que dijo, pues la razón por la que ella fue enviada con Naruto tiene otros motivos que el apoyo por parte de Gaara.

Naruto observo a la kunoichi de Suna, iba vestida con unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta cinco dedos más arriba de la rodilla, tenía puesto unos shorts que cubrían hasta medio muslo, una playera negra de manga corta y el chaleco táctico color beige de Suna. Tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado, con piel tostada por el sol, ojos y cabello de color café caoba, su cabello le llegaba a media espalda y los rasgos de su cara eran finos.

Naruto trago saliva cuando vio como la kunoichi se desprendía de sus botas y su chaleco táctico, observo que la piel debajo de su uniforme era mucho más clara que la que tenía descubierta.

Después de desprenderse de esas prendas la kunoichi avanzo con paso sensual hacia Naruto y atrajo sus labios a los suyos, Naruto le sacaba media cabeza a la kunoichi.

- Quítame el resto de la ropa Naruto- le dijo Sayaka antes de morderle el lóbulo de su oreja.

Naruto mando el resto de sus pensamientos al demonio, era casi un hecho que moriría ahí y que no tendría la oportunidad de enamorarse y que le correspondieran.

Naruto comenzó a acariciar las bien torneadas piernas de Sayaka y procedió a bajarle el short, Sayaka dejo los labios de Naruto y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Naruto sentía reacciones muy placenteras y empezó a frotarse en contra de ella.

- Tranquilo semental- dio la kunoichi que se apartaba para que Naruto la despojara de la camisa, al no traer sostén los pechos de la kunoichi quedaron balanceándose ante la impactada vista de Naruto- déjame enseñarte como se hace- dijo Sayaka en un susurro apenas audible.

Sayaka acorralo a Naruto y le bajo los pantalones, al tiempo que le daba besos en el pecho y acariciaba su ancha espalda.

- S-Saya-ka- gimió Naruto desprendiéndose de su bóxer y arrancando de un tirón las bragas de la kunoichi, con ayuda de Sayaka se posiciono en la entrada de esta y de una embestida la penetro.

- ¡Ahh!-gimió Naruto mientras Sayaka sonreía satisfecha y pensaba:

Primera fase de la misión cumplida.

Naruto comenzó a dar rápidas embestidas, gimiendo con los ojos cerrados e ignorando todo lo demás, Sayaka por otro lado sentía como Naruto se desahogaba en ella sin sentir ningún tipo de sensación que no fuera la satisfacción de estar más cerca de su objetivo, pues tanto Gaara como ella tenían objetivos ocultos que Naruto ignoraba.

Sin parar sus embestidas Naruto aparto su pecho ligeramente de la kunoichi, la cual le devolvía una sonrisa, observo que su piel se encontraba cubierta de sudor, su cuerpo se movía con cada embestida que le propinaba, sus pechos se balanceaban, su respiración estaba agitada, Naruto intuía que su estado no debía de ser muy diferente.

- No vayas tan rápido, disfruta del momento- susurro Sayaka en la oreja de Naruto antes de darle un rápido beso en el cuello y pasear sus manos por los musculosos muslos de este. Naruto bajo ligeramente la velocidad de sus embestidas, pero no la fuerza de estas, una de sus manos se paseaba por los sus muslos y el trasero de Sayaka y la otra le acariciaba el cabello. Naruto oculto su cara en el cuello de la kunoichi antes de aumentar nuevamente la velocidad de sus embestidas y terminar dentro de ella con un fuerte gemido.

Naruto se apartó de Sayaka y se acostó en su futón dejándole espacio para que la kunoichi se acomodara con él, Sayaka capto las intenciones de Naruto y se recostó con él, quedando frente a frente y moviéndose para permanecer acostados lo más cómodamente posible.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra, Sayaka se encontraba regulando su respiración y con los ojos cerrados, Naruto por otro lado se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y mirándola fijamente, había sido su primera vez, no era nada como él se lo había imaginado, ni era un lugar romántico ni estaba con alguien que quisiera o amara, pero aun así, el cumulo de sensaciones por las que paso en tan poco tiempo mantenía su mente ocupada, jamás se imaginó que fuera tan placentero y te dejara una sensación tan satisfactoria.

Naruto se puso rojo de repente, estaba consciente de que estaban desnudos, pero aun así no tuvo tiempo de apreciar que estaba enfrente de una mujer desnuda, jamás había visto a una mujer desnuda tan de cerca.

- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo de repente Sayaka mientras miraba los ojos de Naruto.

- Y-Yo…y-yo… nada, es solo que nunca imagine que esto se sintiera así, y eres muy bonita… y yo- Sayaka solamente se rio, por lo que había escuchado de Naruto y si Jiraiya era su maestro ella esperaba comentarios picantes o pervertidos de parte de Naruto, no nerviosismo e inocencia.

- ¿Nunca habías estado ante una mujer desnuda? - pregunto Sayaka todavía sin poderlo creer.

Naruto no respondió y ella lo tomo como un no.

- ¿Te gustaría tocarme?- pregunto la kunoichi con voz sensual.

Naruto trago saliva.

- Te propongo un trato, si mañanas sales vivo podrás tocarme todo lo que quieras el tiempo que quieras, pero ahora- dijo la kunoichi mientras de un soplo apagaba una vela que ella dejo sobre la mesa de esa pequeña habitación- a dormir- termino de decir mientras hacia una posición de manos y Naruto cerraba los ojos para sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

Ella no se levantó ni se molestó en vestirse, le daría probablemente el que sería su último regalo de despedida de esta vida, dormir sintiendo el calor de una mujer desnuda a tu lado y despertar con la visión de una.

Sayaka se aseguró que Naruto estuviera bien dormido, sabía que necesitaba descanso, ella no pudo dormir se sumergió en varios recuerdos de hace unos días.

Flashback

_Sayaka se encontraba bastante frustrada, se había esforzado toda su vida para demostrarle a su clan que ella podía llegar al rango Jōnin y que podía perfectamente valerse por sí misma. Cuando a los 20 ascendió a Jōnin no pudo haber estado más feliz y orgullosa de sí misma, su hermano también estaba orgulloso de ella, y aunque era una Jōnin de rango bajo, era un gran logro que aun sin el apoyo del clan hubiera alcanzado tal rango en tan poco tiempo. _

_Sin embargo parecía que todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano, al parecer sus padres la habían prometido a otro miembro del clan de alto rango: __Tomoaki Koucho._

_A diferencia de ella él no era un guerrero, pero era el tesorero y administrador de las riquezas del clan, un hombre obeso, calvo y de dientes amarillentos por tanto dulce que ha ingerido. En un principio su compromiso fue cancelado debido a los problemas que tuvo ella con el clan sin embargo Tomoaki, al ver que ella no solo era una mujer fuerte sino hermosa el hombre que casi le duplicaba en edad la considero una buena mujer para ser su esposa, debido a la dura vida de un shinobi son pocas las kunoichis de rango __Jōnin que carecen de horribles cicatrices en el cuerpo, problemas mentales o secuelas físicas que deformen el cuerpo debido a los intensos entrenamientos. Sayaka sin embargo era de esas kunoichis que se ven atractivas con su uniforme militar y hermosas con un costoso kimono._

_Cuando Sayaka se enteró de la decisión de su clan ella intento evadir nuevamente ese horrible compromiso, le pidió ayuda a sus camaradas y superiores en la aldea, pero ni siquiera el Kazekage podía interferír sin una buena razón, comenzó a tener sexo con todos los hombres que podía cada vez que podía con la esperanza de que __Tomoaki se desanimara, eso tampoco funciono, estaba a punto de considerar cortarse y herirse para dejarse horribles cicatrices en el cuerpo a ver si eso daba mejores resultados cuando fue llamada por el Kazekage. _

_- Me mando a llamar, Kazekage-sama- dijo la kunoichi con respeto._

_- Si Sayaka, eres una candidata para realizar una misión de larga duración que podría ser vital para la aldea y me gustaría interrogarte personalmente- respondió el Kazekage. _

_Sayaka se sintió honrada, pero recordó que en dos semanas, si su plan no funcionaba, estaría casada y tendría que dejar el servicio activo para cuidar a su esposo, pues era la tradición del clan que si uno de los cónyuges era civil y el otro ninja, el ninja debía renunciar a su carrera como shinobi para cuidar a su pareja. Al mismo tiempo también se sorprendió que el Kazekage en persona la entrevistara, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que hablaba su Kazekage la misión debía de ser muy importante y delicada. _

_- Es un honor, pero…- Sayaka intento explicarse, pero fue interrumpida por Gaara. _

_- Estoy consciente de tu situación, ahora mi primera pregunta: ¿Por qué no quieres casarte con Tomoaki?_

_Sayaka se quedó un poco desorientada por la pregunta del Kazekage, sin embargo se apresuró a responder._

_- He trabajado mucho para ser una kunoichi de alto rango, no tengo planes de dejarlo, y si me caso con ese sujeto, un civil de mi clan, me veré obligada a dejar mi carrera ninja- Sayaka apretó sus puños- no pienso renunciar a todo lo que he logrado solo para complacer a un civil de mi clan._

_- Entonces es por tu carrera ninja, ya veo, ¿si no fuera por tu carrera ninja no te molestaría casarte con Tomoaki? Se sincera- la kunoichi veía desesperanzada a su Kazekage, al parecer su clan tenía más influencia de lo que pensaba._

_- No, pero me gustaría elegir yo cuando casarme, o en lo absoluto no tener pareja, si quisiera tener un hijo lo tendría con quien yo quisiera y lo criaríamos yo y mi hermano de ser necesario- en este punto Sayaka recordaba como sus padres siempre estaban peleando y discutiendo, recordó que su padre era un shinobi y siempre lastimaba de gravedad a su madre, una civil. Desde que era adolescente la idea de ser madre era poco atractiva, y si lo fuera evitaría casarse, era una de las razones por las cuales se volvió shinobi, ser independiente y valerse por sí misma. _

_El Kazekage se le quedo viendo._

_- De ser así, ¿estarías segura de poder criarlo?- pregunto Gaara._

_- Si, además sé que tratan muy bien a los hijos de los shinobis de mi rango si llegaran a quedar huérfanos- respondió Sayaka, intuyendo de que iba la misión del Kazekage. _

_- De verdad eres una kunoichi astuta, ya imaginaras de que va la misión- dijo Gaara._

_- ¿Quiere que críe a un huérfano o tendré que embarazarme yo?- pregunto Sayaka, un tanto decepcionada, pues no es la misión que esperaba. _

_- Eres la mejor candidata a mi parecer, si cuando termine de explicar aceptas la misión empezaremos inmediatamente- Gaara se quitó su sombrero y lo dejo en la mesa- debido a nuestra alianza con Konoha se muchas cosas que otros kages ignoran, sé que mi mejor amigo en esa aldea es hijo del Yondaime Hokage y una mujer del Clan Uzumaki- Sayaka recordó al equipo de rescate de Konoha, ella estaba en ese lugar cuando se despidieron, y se dio una idea de quien era su mejor amigo en esa aldea- él fue capturado por Kumo pocas horas antes de que oficialmente terminara la guerra, iremos mañana a formalizar el tratado de paz entre nuestra aldea y Kumo._

_- Como sabrás la mayor cantidad de hostilidades en esta guerra fue entre Kiri, Konoha y Kumo, siendo Suna e Iwa meros espectadores y apoyando económicamente a nuestros respectivos aliados, debido a eso nosotros no tendremos tantos problemas en interactuar con Kumo, sin embargo estoy seguro que veré a mi amigo morir en uno de sus juegos de gladiadores- Sayaka noto que el Kazekage se sentía triste por su amigo- el Raikage sabe que Naruto es mi amigo, pienso pedirle a él como cortesía que una de mis kunoichis lo acompañe y le dé un último regalo._

_Sayaka se sintió ofendida de que su Kazekage la viera de esa manera._

_- ¿Y yo soy la encargada de darle ese último regalo?- pregunto Sayaka._

_- Sera más bien un intercambio- dijo Gaara haciendo que la kunoichi esperase el resto de la explicación- te debes asegurar de que eyacule dentro de ti, tienes que quedar embarazada de él, puesto que es probable que solo tengas una oportunidad y para asegurarnos tomaras medicamentos para la fertilidad, puesto que tardaremos una semana en llegar a Kumo deberás comenzar a tomar dicho medicamento a los dos días de haber partido de la aldea._

_- El consejo no sabe nada acerca de la ascendencia de Naruto, solo yo y mis hermanos saben, y solo yo y mis hermanos saben también de esta misión, debes de quedar embarazada, dar a luz y criar al niño, nadie debe de saber quién es el padre, ni siquiera tu hermano, si llegaras a necesitar ayuda que necesite revelar la identidad del padre se la podrás pedir únicamente a mi o mis hermanos, regresando te los presentare- dijo Gaara._

_Gaara se levantó, se colocó el sombrero y se dirigió a ver la aldea desde su ventana._

_- Contrario a lo que podrías pensar esta misión es muy importante, Naruto es uno de los últimos descendientes del Clan Uzumaki que tiene un chakra especial que le da resistencia y longevidad, un chakra que es capaz de contener a las bestias con colas sin mayores problemas o incidentes, un chakra que es capaz de heredarse y que puede llegar a ser muy peligroso para el niño. Según mis investigaciones si los niños que nacen con este tipo de chakra no aprenden un mínimo de control para los diez años pueden caer enfermos y morir. Principal razón por lo que son tan escasos y actualmente solo se pueden encontrar en las aldeas shinobis. Sin embargo debes de saber que el chara de Naruto es único en su clase, igual que lo era en su madre, aunque con él no es tan obvio, con algo de suerte Kumo no notará lo que tiene entre manos- Gaara volvió a dirigir la vista a la kunoichi- el niño que traerás a este mundo no solo podría tener un chakra especial, sino además ser un genio como el cuarto, o tan hábil como lo es Naruto, sin mencionar que será uno de sus últimos legados._

_- Si aceptas la misión daré la orden directa como Kazekage de que te exilien del clan bajo protocolo F- la kunoichi miro asombrada a su Kazekage, eso solo significaba…- quedaras bajo mi completa vigilancia, no te podrás casar ni vivir con nadie a menos que yo lo apruebe, tus amigos y familiares que se acerquen a ti estarán vigilados, una vez des a luz volverás a tu trabajo como shinobi de Suna, pero deberás recordar siempre que tu principal prioridad es criar a tu hijo, mantenerlo vivo, sano y hacerlo leal a la villa y no a tu clan, tu misión termina cuando tu hijo o hija se gradué de la academia y se vuelva un shinobi, el protocolo se ejecutara aun si el niño al que das a luz es normal, el rompimiento de cualquiera de los parámetros de la misión dará como resultado tu inmediata ejecución, se inventara una pantalla y las razones por las cuales el protocolo F será aplicado contigo._

_- Acepto- Sayaka no dudo ni medio segundo en aceptar esa misión, para ella era preferible retirarse 9 meses de su carrera ninja y tener un solo hijo, que retirarse el resto de su vida y estar embarazada a cada rato. _

_- Sayaka del Clan Koucho, estas despedida, nos vemos en la entrada de la aldea en tres horas- dijo Gaara._

Fin del flashback

Sayaka sonrió satisfecha.

- Gracias a ti podre seguir siendo una kunoichi activa- dijo Sayaka a un dormido Naruto- y espero que nuestro vástago cumpla con las expectativas del Kazekage- dijo al tiempo que una de sus manos posaba en su vientre.


	3. Capítulo 3: Primera gran batalla

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Este fic está inspirado en la película gladiador y la serie Spartacus. Esta historia contendrá temas fuertes de gore, violencia y lemon, abstenerse de leer personas sensibles.**

**Capítulo 3: Primera gran batalla**

Naruto se encontraba profundamente dormido y soñando que estaba de vuelta en la aldea, que Kakashi había conseguido liberarlo y se reencontraba con sus amigos y camaradas, que visitaba las tumbas y el monumento de los caídos a rendirles tributo por el sacrificio que habían hecho por Konoha, pues si bien la guerra había terminado él sabía que no habían ganado, pero tampoco habían perdido, de hecho habían perdido menos que Kumo y Kiri, y a diferencia de Iwa, Suna no tiene intenciones de atacar o aprovecharse de la crítica situación de su aliado para ellos intentar sobresalir y eclipsarlo, la alianza de Suna y Konoha era fuerte y de confianza.

Sin embargo la dura realidad lo golpeo al abrir los ojos y observar que se encontraba en su oscura y húmeda celda, sin embargo al voltear observo una mujer desnuda acostada a su lado, que al parecer era quien lo había despertado. Naruto parpadeo unos segundos antes de que los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieran a su cabeza.

Naruto se sonrojo al recordar con lujo de detalles lo que él hizo anoche con esa kunoichi y al percatarse de que se encontraba desnuda junto a él. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada la kunoichi se levantó y se dispuso a vestirse mientras le comenzó a hablar:

- Sé que te gustaría hablar y preguntarme muchas cosas, pero no tienes tiempo, en breve saldrás a pelear y tendrás que utilizar todo tu ingenio si quieres salir vivo y de una pieza.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me imagino que no sabes acerca de la batalla que vas a representar, como bien dijo ese hombre fue una batalla librada entre ninjas de esta y mi aldea, no fue decisiva ni muy importante, pero si fue muy sangrienta, ambos bandos tuvieron grandes pérdidas y nos vimos obligados a retirarnos sin haberse definido un ganador, pues ambos bandos estábamos muy debilitados cuando llegaron los ninjas de Iwa y de Ame a enfrentarnos. Sin importar si te ponen a representar un ninja de Kumo o de Suna es casi seguro que morirás o quedaras sumamente herido, lo que es casi lo mismo- dijo Sayaka mirando con lastima a Naruto.

- ¡No te preocupes Sayaka-chan! ¡Soy el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente! ¡Te aseguro que saldré vivo de esa pelea!- dijo Naruto con un entusiasmo que creía desaparecido desde que lo capturaron.

La kunoichi le sonrió, no lo desmintió, pues no creía que matar sus esperanzas cambiaría el inevitable resultado de la batalla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Naruto junto con otros gladiadores se los llevaron a otro lugar, Naruto describiría el lugar como una especie de domo truncado inverso de color azul rey, que era sostenido por inmensas columnas en la parte externa. Naruto vio una inmensa concentración de gente cerca del domo, la multitud hacia tal ruido que Naruto no podía escuchar nada en concreto.

Los gladiadores sin embargo fueron llevados a un lugar donde apareció una rampa de tierra y un par de ninjas que salieron de esta, la rampa conducía a un espacio debajo del suelo y la vista de Naruto tardo un poco en adaptarse al cambio de luz, pues paso de estar debajo del sol a estar en una cueva iluminada por antorchas y fría si se le comparaba con el exterior.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que dividían a los gladiadores y se los llevaban a diferentes partes de esa complicada red de cuevas subterráneas.

- ¡Muy bien idiotas!- rugió un musculoso ninja de la aldea de las nubes- ¡Ustedes pedazos de escoria interpretaran a los ninjas de la arena!- dijo mientras todos se mostraron de repente resignados- ¡Más les vale dar un buen espectáculo, pues solo para eso sirven en estos momentos!- dijo el shinobi mientras a cada uno les daban un uniforme de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena.

Naruto, igual que muchos otros, conto rápidamente cuantos "ninjas" había, vio al menos 50 personas, internamente se preguntaba cuántos "ninjas" de Kumo habría. Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar, lo llevaron a una sala en donde había todo tipo de armas y otras herramientas útiles en una batalla.

Naruto agarro rápidamente un portakunais con más de 30 cuchillos kunai y casi 50 shurikens, observo que los demás se peleaban por armas más grandes, Naruto nunca aprendió a usar ninguna arma fuera de las básicas y el clásico ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto siempre le aposto más al ninjutsu que al taijutsu, cosa de lo que ahora se arrepentía profundamente. Naruto agarro una katana, que más o menos sabía manejar gracias a sus entrenamientos con Tenten, y un botiquín de primeros auxilios, que aprendió a aplicar gracias a las dolorosas clases de Sakura-chan.

- ¡Reúnanse aquí shinobis de la arena!- grito con un toque de burla uno de los shinobis que los escoltaban y señalando el centro de esa habitación, estuvieron bastante apretujados cuando los ninjas de las nubes realizaron unas posiciones de manos y el piso se transformó en una plataforma de tierra que los llevo 20 metros arriba, dejándolos justo en la arena de combate.

Casi de inmediato todos se dispersaron en grupos de dos o tres personas, Naruto no se integró a ningún grupo pero se mantuvo cerca de un grupo de tres personas.

La arena de combate era la representación de un pantano con varios grupos de árboles frondosos dispersos por algunas porciones de tierra, el pantano al parecer tenía una profundidad de un metro y medio en promedio, había lirios de agua y algas cubriendo la superficie del cuerpo de agua, entre eso y el fondo lodoso era muy difícil avanzar pues ya no podían usar chakra para caminar sobre el agua. Naruto observó que la arena era una circunferencia de aproximadamente 300 metros de diámetro, observo que las gradas estaban llenas de gente y todos tenían binoculares o telescopios para ver la acción más de cerca, observo que había ninjas con letreros y maquinas, vio varias pantallas gigantes en donde se ampliaban las imágenes de varios lugares. Escuchaba el bullicio de las personas y la voz de alguien que parecía ser un comentarista, no podía escuchar muy bien que decía por que varios shinobis hicieron que lloviera sobre el pantano y que apareciera una ligera niebla, pronto dejo de ver más allá de 10 metros de donde él estaba.

No tardó mucho en escuchar al emocionado comentarista y gritos de personas, cuando menos se lo esperaba le lanzaron varios shuriken que el logro desviar utilizando un kunai. Se vio rodeado de 4 personas que vestían un antiguo uniforme de Kumo, Naruto se puso en posición de combate e hizo el sello del carnero cuando se acordó de que no podía hacer jutsus.

Escucho la risas de uno de ellos, el cual se le abalanzo con una espada enorme que al parecer apenas podía cargar, Naruto esquivo el ataque de la espada y haciendo gala de una fuerza física y agilidad enorme coloco su pie derecho sobre el hombro de su atacante, se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas y salto cinco metros en el aire mientras sacaba y arrojaba cuchillos kunai, todos fueron rechazados, pero salió del alcance de sus enemigos, mientras caía le lanzaron cuchillos de caza, kunais y shurikens, el esquivo la mayoría de ellos. Se sumergió en el pantano y aprovechando la poca visibilidad y el hecho de que había un estruendo enorme logro escabullirse de sus atacantes, al menos por ahora. Naruto había perdido de vista a sus compañeros y el decidió que sería buena idea atrincherarse entre los árboles, el problema era que no era la primera persona a la que se le había ocurrido ese plan.

Vio varios cables y cuerdas y supo que alguien había puesto trampas o las estaba poniendo, sin chakra poner trampas también se vuelve muy difícil. Una mujer con media cara deformada se abalanzo sobre el empuñando una lanza con la intención de matarlo, Naruto saco su katana de su funda y la utilizo para desviar la lanza, mientras con la mano izquierda le enterraba un kunai en la cabeza. La mujer no murió, pero fue incapaz de levantarse y Naruto subió rápidamente a uno de los árboles, dejando a la mujer agonizando ahogarse al caer esta al agua, Naruto vio al anterior grupo de "shinobis" de la nube con el que se había encontrado antes, logro visualizar desde las copas de los árboles como este y otro grupo de tres personas rodeaban a dos gladiadores que eran sus aliados. Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y les lanzo a todos los enemigos todos los shuriken que tenía. Debía de agradecer sus entrenamientos con Lee y Tenten, sin los cuales ya estaría muerto o herido, ninguno de sus shurikens dieron en el blanco, todos fueron esquivados o desviados, pero los distrajo lo suficiente para que sus aliados les apuñalaran con un par de katanas y se escaparan, dejando atrás un gladiador muerto y otro herido. Pera su mala suerte el resto se dirigió hacia su posición, cinco gladiadores sumamente enojados.

- ¡Infeliz, te cortare la cabeza y le pondré en mi lanza!- dijo uno de ellos.

Naruto se alarmo, pues no veía a ningún aliado al cual pedir ayuda, sin embargo trazo un plan que consistía en emboscarlos desde arriba, y de ser necesario saltar desde las ramas más altas haca el pantano y ocultarse dentro del agua, él podía aguantar la respiración 5 minutos y permanecer consciente aún sin el uso de chakra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Un buen espectáculo, ¿no lo cree Kazekage-sama?- dijo el Raikage mientras observaba el campo de batalla, sus ojos seguían los movimientos de todos los gladiadores, prestando especial atención en un gladiador rubio que se enfrentaba a cinco gladiadores mejor armados desde las ramas de uno de los árboles.

- Un poco sangriento para mi gusto- dijo el Kazekage- pero no puedo negar que es una fiel representación de la guerra.

El Raikage se rio, cuando Gaara fijo la vista en el hombre este dejo de reír.

- Es gracioso que precisamente usted considere esto un poco sangriento dado la reputación que lo precede- dijo el Raikage.

- La gente cambia- respondió el Kazekage.

- Es increíble que siga vivo y relativamente intacto- dijo el Raikage- sin embargo esta por morir- dijo el Raikage, Gaara ya sabía a qué se refería- pero usted podría permitirle vivir un poco más- termino de decir mientras ambos kages se miraban a los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?- pregunto el Kazekage.

- Directo, sin rodeos, me cae bien ese tipo de gente. Entre los shinobis es difícil encontrar a alguien así debido a nuestra propia naturaleza. Lo que quiero es la protección de Suna y de Konoha- dijo el Raikage.

- Naruto es mi amigo, pero ni él vale tanto- respondió Gaara de inmediato, sintiendo lastima por su amigo.

- Ya veo, pero yo me refería a un acuerdo económico, a pesar de que mi aldea quedo debilitada por la guerra somos perfectamente capaces de defendernos de los shinobis de Iwa, de Kiri y de la alianza de Konoha-Suna que nos han estado atacando o planean atacarnos bajo la creencia de que estamos débiles, sin embargo mi economía fue y sigue estando muy golpeada. En el tratado de paz firmado con las otras naciones se estableció un pacto de no agresión, pero parece que mi "aliado" Iwa tiene un concepto distinto de no agresión del que yo poseo, y Kiri es incapaz de controlar los ninjas renegados que tiene, por lo que no los puedo culpar por los ataques de sus criminales. He estado movilizando tropas, pero soy incapaz de hacer que la economía del país y de la aldea se restablezca sin estímulos económicos. Lo que pido es un "amigable préstamo" para poder solventar los gastos a futuro.

- Aunque aceptáramos su propuesta la verdad es que no veo en que beneficiaría a mi aldea o a Konoha- respondió Gaara curioso.

- Eso es por qué no has escuchado toda mi propuesta- dijo el Raikage aparentemente con mejor actitud- sé que ustedes, los ninjas de la hoja y nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero debido a esta guerra el equilibrio de poder podría verse severamente amenazado y a ustedes no les conviene que nosotros perdamos tanto poder, a fin de cuentas prefieren tenernos a nosotros de enemigos que a Iwa y a Kiri.

- ¿Y lo que quieres que haga es…?- pregunto Gaara, adivinando las intenciones de su compañero Kage, pero prefiriendo que este las diga.

- Que facilites una reunión con representantes de Konoha, esta aldea no me ha escuchado y es comprensible dado los recientes eventos, pero estoy seguro que si usted asegura a Konoha que nuestras intenciones son puramente pacíficas y centradas en una mutua recuperación económica ellos accederán a reunirse con nosotros.

- Sabe que si hago eso me comprometo a garantizar la seguridad de esa posible reunión y otras que le sigan, ¿verdad?- dijo Gaara notando como el Raikage se tensaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que insinúa, Kazekage-dono?- respondió el Raikage poniéndose un poco agresivo.

- Que yo tendré que llevar la misma cantidad de shinobis que vayan a llevar ustedes y Konoha a dichas reuniones, manteniéndome neutral- dijo Gaara viendo el ceño fruncido en el Raikage.

- ¿De verdad me cree tan tonto?- pregunto el Raikage- sé que usted no puede mantenerse neutral, su aliado es Konoha a fin de cuentas.

- Eso es cierto, pero si usted de verdad quiere establecer una alianza económica a corto plazo es necesario que tenga un intermediario si no quiere que se reanude la guerra- dijo Gaara mientras era analizado por el Raikage.

- Sé que es posible que sea difícil de creer, pero yo no tengo ninguna intención de entrar en guerra con usted, ni de aprovecharme de la situación, a pesar de no haber participado activamente en la guerra di cuantiosas sumas de dinero y otorgue muchos prestamos de dinero, alimentos y materiales a Konoha, por lo tanto Suna corre el riesgo de sufrir una crisis si la situación no mejora. Que Konoha se recupere, al menos económicamente, es prioritario para mi aldea- dijo Gaara.

- ¿Y que me garantiza que no me ataquen a traición?- dijo el Raikage.

- Firmare el tratado de paz y le firmare un tratado económico de buena voluntad. Le doy mi palabra como Kage y dejare a 500 de mis shinobis, desarmados y con su chakra sellado, en una de sus bases, quiero que los trate bien. Si yo lo traiciono puede disponer de ellos como quiera- dijo Gaara mirando y analizando al Raikage. – Pero si usted me traiciona o maltrata a mis shinobis no me importa que estalle otra guerra ninja, te atacare a ti y a Iwa si esta se mete a defenderte.

El Raikage lo analizo un rato antes de declarar:

- Esta bien Kazekage, me convenció, solo no se apresure demasiado ante cualquier incidente, por nuestra reciente situación no te sorprenda que varios de mis shinobis o los de Konoha cometan traición a su aldea con el fin de romper o evitar nuestra futura alianza económica- dijo el Raikage un poco más relajado después de ver las condiciones que Gaara propuso.

- Raikage, procure no hacer nada en nuestra contra si no quiere un baño de sangre, le estaremos vigilando minuciosamente, aunque me mantenga neutral, como usted dijo, mi aliado es Konoha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto seguía vivo y relativamente intacto, sin embargo la batalla estaba por terminar, y eso solo significaba una cosa, nuevos gladiadores entrarían en el campo de batalla y matarían a los sobrevivientes, Naruto apenas podía creer que los espectadores estuvieran emocionados y alegres por tanta muerte sin sentido, en Konoha y en la gran mayoría del País del Fuego ese tipo de entretenimiento sería muy repudiado, existían batallas para entretener a la gente, pero eso era más un deporte o entrenamiento que una verdadera batalla en sí, en todos los eventos de ese tipo en el País del Fuego matar al contrincante era ilegal y en la mayoría de los casos motivo suficiente para detener la pelea o peleas. Pero aquí…

Naruto vio que del suelo salían varias plataformas que eran los puntos de evacuación, eran muy escasos y suficientes apenas para que tres personas cupieran. Naruto no tardo en ver a los gladiadores disfrazados de ninjas de Ame y de Iwa recorriendo el campo de batalla, rematando a los heridos y moribundos, enfrentándose a los pocos sobrevivientes, Naruto estaba a tan solo a tres metros de entrar en una de esas plataformas cuando sintió como si decenas de agujas se enterraran en su ya de por si lastimada espalda, no volteo, solo siguió avanzando, llego a la plataforma y se dejó caer en el suelo, esperando salvarse… o que lo remataran rápidamente. Una pequeña sonrisa afloro en sus labios al notar como apareció un domo de tierra y cubrió la pequeña plataforma, sintió que la plataforma se movía, pero inmediatamente después se sumergió en la absoluta oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos vio varios ninjas médicos atendiéndolo, eso le extraño porque según sabía los gladiadores de su mazmorra eran escoria que no merecían un médico que manejara chakra. Sin embargo no protesto ni reacciono cuando los médicos le preguntaron cómo estaba.

Naruto también noto que en lugar de arrastrarlo por el suelo lo llevaron en una camilla, no tardo en ver que aquel lugar en donde lo estaban atendiendo nunca lo había visto. Tampoco tardo en llegar a un lugar que parecía una celda, solo que más decente que en la que había estado viviendo, esta celda también estaba hecha de roca, pero no estaba húmeda, ni muy fría … o muy caliente, noto que tenía un futón en mucho mejor estado que el que recordaba, de color naranja, tenía lo que parecía una letrina, y aunque no parecía la gran cosa Naruto prefería mil veces una apestosa letrina que una cubeta, vieja y pequeña, que es lo que le habían estado dando hasta ese momento para hacer su necesidades. Noto que tenía ventanas con rejas y que la habitación en la que lo habían puesto era más grande que en la que había estado viviendo, pero fuera de las cosa que había mencionado no había nada más, la habitación estaba vacía, pero eso a Naruto no le importaba. Lo acostaron con brusquedad boca abajo en el futón y se fueron, Naruto oyó claramente que se cerraba la puerta. Pensó en que estaba pasando algo muy raro, pero callo aquellos pensamientos cuando escucho el cantar de una pájaro, Naruto jamás creyó que escuchar a un pájaro cantar le traería tanta paz y lo haría sentir tan bien.

Naruto se durmió y no despertó sino hasta que escucho como la puerta de su nueva celda se abría, Naruto se incorporó parcialmente cuando un dolor le recorrió la espalda. Le restó importancia al ver a Sayaka con una bandeja que tenía un tazón de ramen y una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

- ¡Sayaka-chan!- dijo Naruto alegremente.

- Buenas noches Naruto, debes de tener hambre- dijo levantando la bandeja a la altura de su cara.

- Si- dijo Naruto mientras se volvía a acostar boca abajo- me dejaron para el arrastre.

- Si, te voy a alimentar por esta noche- dijo Sayaka mientras se acercaba a él y lo alimentaba.

- Naruto, sé que te prometí algo pero vine esta noche a despedirme- dijo mientras veía a Sayaka con un rostro neutral.

Naruto solo asintió.

- Gracias por todo Sayaka-chan, sé que para ti fue una simple misión, pero nunca olvidare la noche que pase contigo- dijo Naruto a modo de despedida.

- Tampoco es para tanto Naruto- dijo Sayaka dándole la espalda a Naruto- cuídate.

Para Sayaka Naruto solo fue un hombre más, pero fue el hombre que le permitiría continuar su carrera como kunoichi y la haría madre a la edad de 24 años, cuando naciera su hijo. Incluso había sellado un poco del esperma que Naruto derramo en ella para fecundarse en semanas posteriores en caso de que no haya quedado embarazada esa noche, pero eso no lo sabría ella hasta dentro de dos semanas. Sayaka se alejó de Naruto, el padre de su futura hija, para nunca más volverlo a ver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Naruto había sido capturado y casi dos semanas desde que Gaara lo visito y le deseo la mejor de las suertes. Se había enterado de que lo habían ascendido entre los gladiadores y ahora estaba en una mazmorra de tipo D. Desde el primer momento vio la diferencia entre su prisión actual y su anterior prisión. Si bien las peleas a muerte para entretener a un público eran las mismas ahora le daban un intervalo de tiempo mayor para recuperarse entre pelea y pelea, le daban atención médica decente e incluso le dejaban ordenar una que otra de sus comidas y lo mantenían limpio y aseado después de pelear y entrenar.

El complejo en el que se encontraba se ubicaba dentro de la aldea, con muros altos y un pelotón shinobi especialmente colocado ahí para vigilar a los prisioneros de guerra y criminales que hayan tenido la suerte o habilidad para sobrevivir y ascender de mazmorra.

Naruto estaba entrenando los últimos días más de lo normal, pues participaría en un espectáculo en honor a tropas shinobis que habían conseguido una victoria contra una fuerza shinobi que intento atacar a uno de sus aliados, esto para subir la moral de la población shinobi y no shinobi en la aldea. Se había realizado un sorteo y él había salido como ganador, le dijeron que pelearía en una especie de torneo en contra de otros 7 participantes, el que resultara ganador obtendría un premio especial, los perdedores serían ejecutados por los vencedores, si había empates los perdedores en este caso volverían con su vida como premio a sus celdas. Según supo sería puesto a pelear con gladiadores de su talla pero bajo ciertas… condiciones especiales. A Naruto no le importaba el premio, solo quería sobrevivir, aún tenía la esperanza de volver a su aldea natal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Respuesta a reviews

**Nara me cae bien**: ya te respondí tu pregunta, a fin de cuentas era su misión.

**Souch**: capítulo listo.


End file.
